the forgotten chase
by phoenex
Summary: new summary same story...she's a time traveller. she knows the risks. but she never thinks it would happen to her now she is stuck in the time of the marauders. what adventure's lay ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Harry potter or his world but I do own Matilda Marigold aka Wylder

I won't write this again so please don't sue

**A/N:** I am trying to make this story as original as possible. I don't know whether it's going to be a romance or and action or what ever yet so you will just have to read and find out! Enjoy!

She stared as if in trance at her ink dipped quill before opening the silver edged green journal. She paused for a moment before writing.

_September 9th 2027_

_I exist around twenty years into Voldemort's reign. I won't mention when I was born because_

_I am not certain myself! Every one depended on Harry Potter, not once did any think that he would not succeed in killing Voldemort, I suppose the thought was too terrible but fate has a funny way of dealing out the cards. _

_I suppose I should start with my name though with lack of use I am surprised I remember it at all. Matilda Marigold or agent Wylder is what I am called. I am writing this in fear I might explode if I don't have someone know about what's happening. I am a time traveller I explore through time and make the changes necessary to stop us from destroying all we have. I am to stand in the shadows and observe what is going on with out letting anyone know I exist. Time is my enemy. Time. Everyone fears that they don't have enough time and yet they go on living as if they always have tomorrow, what if I told you they didn't. _

_You may think I am cold for being able to stand back and let the world tear it's self-apart again and again but I represent Humanity. I eat, sleep and follow orders just like everyone else. _

_Maybe your wondering how this force of time travellers came to be…with Dumbledore, Potter, Sirius, the Weasley's and well most of the order gone, our side fell. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon alley, Beauxbaton are gone and life as we had known it was gone. People lived in fear. A kind of depression fell over the wizarding world. That is unless you were a pureblood. I suppose you could say I was one of the lucky ones' I was discovered when I was little and was taken into the care of the newly formed group who had managed to invent a device part muggle part wizard that allows the owner to travel back and forth through time…although we are not to alter time, we are allowed to take out a few of the 'bad seeds' such as death eater's._

_I am on my way to an exclusive club tonight owned by none other than the Draco Malfoy rumour has it that he will be making an appearance tonight. I plan to give him a nice little welcome back present that includes locking him up in the underground prison and throwing away the key._

_Until next time!_

_Almost Forgotten._

Agent Wylder raised her arms as the bouncer felt for any concealed weapons. She gave him a dazzling smile before entering. She was wearing short khaki shorts, long black boots that concealed many weapons and a black vest top. It was surprising how many of these 'purebloods' dressed as muggles, so she didn't have to worry about not blending in. she grabbed a drink at the bar and sat at a small table at the back of the room. A dark man of medium build made his way over to her table and sat in front of her staring at the other side of the room.

"Seen anything you like?" he started with out looking at her.

"Not yet, have any recommendations?"

"Hmm… there's a platinum over there that you might want to check out" Wylder smirked

"Might just do that" the dark man stood up and kissed her.

"I'll be by the bar if you want me" Wylder sat back and watched the man walk back to the bar before standing. She turned around and smiled _nice one teddy_ she bent down as if to do up her boot and got a closer look at the man_ hello Malfoy_. Someone tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around to be facing a tall intimidating man, she stared at him expectantly. He looked down at her and smiled

"You want to dance?" she turned back around_ Damn he's gone_

"Sorry, I'm with someone" she went to walk passed him in pursuit of Malfoy when the man grabbed her arm.

"I believe I asked you to dance"

She drove her thumbnail under his nail causing the man to cry out in pain then placed her hand on in his chest.

"I believe I said no"

Her magic surged through her body into him causing him to be rendered unconscious. She heaved the 'dead' weight on to the chair organising him to look like he was resting.

Wylder turned away from the man and pushed through the crowd scanning for familiar faces. Something caught her eye, platinum hair heading for the back exit. She shoved her way through the crowd only looking back once. The unconscious man was now surrounded by three angry looking men one of them gaze locked with Wylder he pointed to her and the men ran after to her. She sped up and turned Malfoy towards her.

"Malfoy you're under arrest for-" she stopped talking and looked into her steel grey eyes. Before she could react his wand was drawn and he looked menacingly at her.

She looked down at the wand that was pointing with a deadly threat. A beam of light hit her straight in the chest sending her flying over the crowd as if in slow motion she flipped in the air as she landed Wylder slid her right leg back bending her left; hands out front her head snap up and her gaze locked with his. With full force she charged at him the crowd quickly getting out of her way. Faster and faster she ran, the background became a blur she felt the air tear leaving a black hole in front of her she was going too fast to be able to stop herself. Her arms rose to protect herself as she went through the black abyss. _Limbo_ was all she could think asfell weightlessly she spun, her ears ringing with the overbearing volume of her surrounding she opened her eyes and saw there was a tear in the endless black of limbo, she grabbed on and pushed herself through it.

Wylder Landed heavily on the top of a desk she heard and felt a loud Crack as her legs broke from the landing.

"Gah" she moaned before letting herself fall back on the desk. There was a collective Gasp all around her. She managed to open her eyes and look at her surroundings. It was a classroom full of people. But not just any room Hogwarts_ that's not possible_ Wylder thought shaking her head slid off the desk and tried to stand. Pain coursed through her. She crumpled to the floor. Near unconsciousness the people crowded around her. She looked up at the unfamiliar faces. She grabbed the nearest boy by the collar and brought him right up to her face.

"What…year...is it?" she managed to force out in urgency.

"1977" was the last thing she heard before blackness took over.

**Hi it's the author here. I would just like to say that this chapter is really short and is just a kind of introduction. Depending on the amount of reviews I get will make me decide on putting up another chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story if you did or didn't review and tell me why/why not. I really appreciate any tips I can get.**

**p.s I didn't really explain it well but when she was running at Malfoy time split and she went through the tear and got stuck in limbo but managed to escape when she pushed herself through another tear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: ok I no the first chapter wasn't that great but hopefully it will get better. I will try to bring out a chapter a week but I make no promises, though I must say reviews always make me want to write **

Professor McGonagall bent down over the unconscious figure; she moved the hair that was covering Wylder's face, concern lines etched McGonagall's smooth features. She turned to the class faking a calm expression as so the students would not worry.

"I have to stay with the class, may I have a couple of volunteers to take this young lady to the hospital wing?" immediately the Marauder boys volunteered smiling knowingly at themselves

"Anyone else? No one will volunteer?"

"Maybe you didn't see our hands but us prince's in shining armour volunteered" a handsome black haired boy leaning casually against a desk said grinning ear-to-ear. Another boy nudged him in the ribs.

"Knights" he muttered.

"No, prince's" he insisted, the Professor struggled not to roll her eyes,

"Mr Black, Potter is correct the expression is 'knight in shining armour'"

"Well I don't know about the others but I am definitely a prince, what do you girls think" he smiled at the girls in the corner who just blushed and turned around. He turned back around to the professor, then bent down to the unconscious girl and pulled her into his arms,

"So if there isn't any other objections we'll be taking to girl to the hospital wing" before she could object he grabbed the three other boys and left narrowly missing hitting the girl's head on the way out.

The boys made their way up the endless flights of stairs.

"Hey Padfoot do you want me to take over?" James said indicating to the girl in his arms

"Nah Prongs, she may be a dead weight but I don't want to move her" James instantly became alarmed at Sirius' words 'dead weight' and went to check her pulse.

"Not literally Prongs I just meant she's a lump (**aka: a heavy or oppressive burden, just if you were wondering**)"

"Don't-do-that Padfoot, I swear I had a heart attack" but felt immensely relieved that he wasn't being serious. They made the rest of the way in a comfortable silence each taking opportunities to steel glances at the girl in Sirius arms. When they finally arrived at the wing, Sirius practically kicked the door down and yelled for Madam Pomfrey; she scurried in to the room. And looked worriedly at the girl,

"What have you boys been up to now?" she demanded scoldingly

"It wasn't us, Pomfrey" Remus Lupin said speaking for the first time since the incident he was tall with short sandy coloured hair and light coloured eyes, Pomfrey looked at him for the first and nodded, Sirius placed the girl on the bed and Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue at the mess before her,

"Boys' could you take off her boots? I'll be back momentarily" the boys stared flabbergasted at the boots before them slowly James and Sirius reach for a shoe each and gently untied the strings. There was a loud gasp Wylder sat up alert from the sudden pain; she went in defensive mode staring wildly around her before passing out again. The boys looked back down at her legs realising the problem. They could she her snapped bones protruding the skin, they shuddered then quickly pulled off the boots,

"My goodness, how did she manage to break both of her legs?"

"Well she appeared out of now where, she landed on the desk she was standing and there was a loud crack it must have been her legs" Remus said staring at the girl with empathy

"Poor girl, she's in for one rough night" she poured a green substance into a goblet before turning to the boys, "off with you" she said with a shooing motion.

"Aww can't we stay?" Peter begged, unlike the other three boys, he was a smaller with a weak feel about him.

"Absolutely not, I forbid it" but after a small discussion and one of Sirius's award-winning smiles she reluctantly let them stay, on the one condition that they'd be quiet.

Wylder come to when someone poured a liquid down her throat forcing her to swallow. She coughed and spluttered as the liquid burnt her throat like fire. Tears pricked her eyes as she struggled against the woman suddenly the woman yelled out and several people came to hold her down. The burning spread to her legs; if she were stronger she would have fried these people but as it was all she could manage was a glare before surrendering.

She fell into a restless sleep dreams tormenting her. Sirius, James and Remus stayed with the girl all night discussing the possible reasons for her being there.

"Maybe she's a … nah I got nothing" said James quietly,

"Who do you think she is?" Remus asked no one in particular

"The first this she asked was what year is it, why would she ask?"

"It's possible she could have some sort of amnesia" James tried again ruffling his already messing hair.

"If you had amnesia wouldn't you ask about who you were or how you got there?"

"Padfoot is right Prongs, maybe we should get Dumbledore here" Remus said, he looked at his friends with uncertainty then looked back at Wylder.

"Maybe you should stop talking about me, and I don't know, ask" Wylder who had just woken up was sick of the boys.

"You're awake" Remus exclaimed

"No I'm sleep talking" she replied sarcastically; she pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down at the outfit she was wearing, "white? Why am I in a dress?"

"It's a white robe most patients get here"

"Ok where can I find Dumbledore?" the three guys smiled at the thought of leaving the room.

"Don't worry we'll take you"

"There's no need I can't walk myself" she slid out of bed and stood up to prove her point but fell, Sirius's quick reflexes came into play, he caught her and smiled dashingly; she glared at him but let him help her.

They slowly made their way to the head master's office getting stares from all whom passed. _ Why is it the one time I wear white everyone where's black_ Wylder asked herself silently. She looked around the halls and the portraits that talked amongst themselves. She smiled inwardly at the expressions on the girls' faces that saw her with Sirius. Though they had said nothing Wylder couldn't help but feel irritated at the boys they constantly were looking at her trying not to be obvious.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she muttered irritably

"Are you always so grouchy" Sirius asked getting sick of the girls attitude,

Wylder stopped shocked that he actually said anything about it; normally she was too intimidating for people to tell her what they thought about her. She looked at him with respect before nodding slightly.

"Thanks, I'll be fine on my own now" she walked off with out another word, it was too late when she realised that she missed the companionship. She wandered down the halls aimlessly in silence, when she arrived at the gargoyle she stopped,

"Liquorish snaps" the gargoyle remained lifeless she sighed dramatically and sat down_ this is going to be a long day._ Half an hour later with no luck Wylder was getting angry and kicked the gargoyle hard "OUCH!" she groaned forgetting that her leg was still tender

"BERTY BOTTS EVERY FLAVOURED BEANS" she screamed at it suddenly the gargoyle sprung to life and moved revealing a small winding staircase; she smiles nervously and climbs the stairs desperately hoping that Dumbledore was in.

She gasped forgetting the simply beauty of this room then she saw Fawkes ; she rushed over to the beautiful bird and stroked it's feathers lovingly. She heard a small chuckle from behind her, she turned then remembered why she was there she blushed slightly before taking a seat in front of the Professor,

"Ah, I was wondering when you would visit me" he said kindly with his blue eyes twinkling behind his half- moon spectacles

"Couldn't you have wondered half an hour ago" she muttered

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it"

"Nothing sir"

"You must forgive me ms…?"

" Marigold" she said indicating for him to continue

"As you get older you hearing does too, now why do I have the pleasure of your companionship today?"

"I wouldn't go as far as pleasure sir, I am stuck here," she said before realising how that must of sounded, Dumbledore smiled unfazed.

"Could you tell me of the circumstances that came to pass for you to be "stuck" here" she took a moment in deep thought of how she was going to explain

"I am a time traveller" she said bluntly wondering how he would take the news he simply stroked his white beard deep in thought and waited for her to continue "I was stuck in limbo when I saw an opportunity to leave it of course I took it, I arrived here and now I can't get back"

"If you are a time traveller can't you get back the same way?" he asked, she was sure he already knew the answer and was just being polite enough not to assume,

"Well I wasn't planning on going for a time trip I was running and I couldn't stop myself from entering the portal, which saw me stuck in limbo until as I said the opportunity came up for me to exit, but because I didn't use the traditional way of time travel I can't use the traditional way to get back" she said holding up her time travel ring "It got fried in limbo" she explained unnecessarily

"I understand perfectly, now what to do until you can find your way back to your time? How old are you" he asked again kindly his eyes twinkled Wylder felt uncomfortable under his gaze,

"I don't know sir, but I am pretty sure I am too old to be a student if that was what you were wondering"

"Would you like to be a teacher's aid, perhaps?"

"I would like to try and get as little attention as possible sir, but that seems perfectly reasonable to me"

"Very well then, your job will be to help the teachers with what they need, would you like to stay with students or staff"

"Students" she said quickly with out thinking. _Students?_ She asked herself wondering why the hell she had chosen them.

"Now do I have to tell you to be careful as so you will not change the future" she smiled at his lack of faith in her abilities,

"Not to be rude but I have a couple of points, first of all this is the only thing I've ever known and I am very good at my job secondly I can't alter the future it is impossible I could yell out on the roof tops about the terrible future we are all doomed to have and the unwise decisions that everyone makes but it wouldn't change a thing thirdly just a piece of advice someone you will trust will betray you and you will die from the second chance you give this man" Dumbledore nodded looking gravely at the strange girl in front of him.

"If you can't make a difference why do your job" for some reason unknown to Wylder she felt tears prick her eyes; she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hope" she said quietly to him with her back turned, she strode out of the room silently.

**Hey readers! I hope you like this chapter I did.. and it hopefully will just get better. I hope to update a lot but as I said before I can't make any promise's though I can't stress how much I would like to hear reviews criticism will be appreciated as long as it's helpful not hurtful. **

**Keep reading**

**Phoenex**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hey readers! Another chapter up I think it's ok it's just getting her into the swing of things. I want this to be a long story so the chapter's won't be action packed but maybe they'll make you think who knows! Remember to review cos no one has yet and it's depressing .enjoy!**

"Boys and girls before we start this scrumptious feast before us, I have a few announcements to make firstly Mr Filch had expressed a wish for me to tell you that on top of the forbidden list of objects banshee screaming yo-yo's are now added secondly we have a new Teacher's aid that will help any of you if you need to talk to someone, Miss Marigold "

The hall broke out in applause some of the students were standing trying to get a better look at the new 'teacher' Wylder smiled slightly _so much for blending in_

"Though she is a teacher she will be staying in the dormitories with the students" there was a murmuring in the room and surprised expressions on the students faces, "unfortunately since Miss Marigold hasn't as yet been sorted into a house, we must sort her now" Wylder's jaw dropped_ he didn't tell me that part_ she thought angrily. Professor McGonagall placed a very small stool in front of the students and waited impatiently for her holding the ragged looking sorting hat. Wylder looked incredulously down at the miniature stool then looked back at Dumbledore with a look that said loudly 'do I have to?' She lowered herself dramatically to the stool receiving a few laughs for her work. She waited expectedly for the hat to be lowered and didn't even realise it was on her head until a voice spoke.

**Ahh a bright mind I see…Ravenclaw, very loyal and brave… maybe Gryffindor …cunning, dark arts? Perhaps Slytherin would be best for you**

_If you put me in Slytherin I will personally feed you to the werewolf over there_ she thought threateningly

**Ravenclaw?…no well than it will just have to be **

"**Gryffindor"** the hat boomed.

The long table at the end of the hall burst with cheering and clapping, Wylder couldn't help but smile as she made her way down to the tables and sat at the clear place between a red head and brunette.

"Evans, Lily Evans" the red head stated smiling and holding out her hand. Matilda (**I am sick of referring to her as Wylder, sorry**) took her hand shaking it firmly with one of her own. "I have a question"

"Yeah? What would that be" Matilda asked expecting the worst,

"Do I call miss Marigold or by your first name" Matilda let out a sigh of relief _for once something I can answer._

"Call me Matilda outside of class and Ms Marigold when I'm helping your teacher"

"Cool, hey you don't look that much older than me, how old are you"_ damn a questions that I don't know _

"You're right I am only a year or two older than you and Ms Marigold makes me feel incredibly old when you students call me it and incredibly young when the professor's call me it, funny huh?"

'Yeah but I get what you're saying'

They ate in a companionable silence each deep in their own thoughts, when dinner was over Matilda went to exit the school in the usual fashion when she was stopped.

"Ms Marigold, I believe you are walking the wrong way" Sirius called out to her standing in the middle of the hallway. Matilda looked around and realised that they knew about her and she wouldn't have to stay in the same place as usual with a slight mental shrug she walked back to the waiting Sirius,

"Lead the way" Sirius smiled and offered an arm but Matilda ignored it and put some space in between them. Sirius shifted uncomfortably then scowled and led the way.

Fifteen minutes later after the long awkward silence they arrived outside of the 'fat lady' portrait Matilda smiled up at the portrait.

"Could you remember me because I don't do passwords" the lady looked sharply at the girl

"Who are you?"

"Matilda Marigold I am a teacher's aid sleeping in the dormitories, so would that be ok?"

"I am not allowed to do that as you know but, just this once" the picture swung forward revealing a door to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius went to enter but was stopped when the portrait swung shut,

"Password" the lady stated looking once again stern, Sirius looked outraged

"I've been here for seven years and you won't let me in without a pass word you just meet Matilda and you are all with the opening" the lady said nothing but rose an eyebrow questioningly

"Fine. Just fine… periwinkle hopscotch "

--

"Matilda over here" Lily called from the couch,

"…Hey lily" _I should never of started to talk to people_ Matilda thought bitterly

"You ok?" lily asked her voice full of concern for her new friend.

"Peachy… hey I'm tired, could you point me the right direction?" lily smiled brightly standing up and linking her arm with Matilda,

"One better, I'll take you there" she nodded stiffly and let herself be dragged by the slightly eccentric girl. They entered the room, Matilda was in awe and the worries on her mind drifted away. She let her hand flow over everything feeling just to make sure it was all real. She smiled inwardly then flopped down on the bed closest to the window,

"So I get to sleep here?" lily smiled at the girl happiness

"Yep, your stuff will appear at the end of your bed shortly, I know it seems small but when you close your curtains it is magically bigger so don't feel claustrophobic "

"Well, that's always useful"

"Ok, you get some sleep I will wake you in the morning if you like"

"Great, night" Matilda closed her curtains and grabbed her diary out.

_September 12th 1977_

_I arrived at Hogwarts yesterday. Not sure how really but I am certain Ted will come and get me. I have written about him before, haven't I? Ok well Ted is an agent such as my self and the closest thing to a friend I have or had …we'll find out sooner or later. I am finding it difficult to put distance between myself and the people around me. It is harder this time because I can't leave and be invisible is hard to do when you don't know how long you'll be in a place. Argh I can't believe the professor I am a shadow dweller and now I am a teacher's aid a student's council and I got sorted in front of the whole school, so much for not standing out. Though if this is happening where I am from it has already happened because I'm in the past?_

_Note to self do not get close to these people be evasive!_

_Until tomorrow _

_Stuck in a nightmare _

Matilda woke up, there was a dark shadow standing over her shaking her and yelling at her to get up.

"Mission tomorrow nocturnal buzz sleep" Matilda mumbled and turned over. Suddenly she was splashed with freezing water. She gasped and sat up drenched in icy water. She shot a look of daggers at Lily,

"Why did you do that?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"You sleep like the dead, I said I would wake you but I thought it would be easy, I have been here for over thirty minutes trying to wake you up so you could get ready for your first day"

"Thanks" she muttered after placing a drying spell on herself. She looked at the end of her bed. Nothing. At last she noticed a note

_Miss Marigold _

_I realised late last night that you have no belongings…this could be a problem,_

_If you could find something to where today that is appropriate I will take_

_You to Hogsmeade this evening to purchase you some necessary items_

_Sincerely yours_

_M. McGonagall_

_P.s you will start of your day will me. I will give you a timetable then. _

She folded up the letter then thought hard about her situation.

"Didn't your stuff arrive?" lily asked looking at her teacher's aid peculiarly. Matilda looked up realising that she wasn't alone. She stared at lily for a moment; a mischievous smile grew on her face as she looked at her up and down. "What?" asked lily thinking there was something wrong with her.

"Do you have anything I could wear?" Lily smiled and nodded happy to be able to help her out. About half an hour later they had found something for her to wear. She wore a stylish top and pant (muggle clothing) because Lily school uniform made Matilda look …well not right. They scurried into the hall and sat down for breakfast. As soon as they reached for some food, the bell went signalling that it was time for first class. The girls groaned and made their way to transfiguration. They placed a their hands on their growling stomachs. And looked at each other both deciding they would get up even earlier tomorrow so they wouldn't have the same problem. Suddenly both of them were tapped on the back they turned and found themselves face-to-face with the Marauders,

"What?" lily asked before Matilda could, Sirius and James held out two muffins. The girls smiled at each before thanking the boys.

"Miss Marigold" called Professor McGonagall, never in her life had she ever heard her name been called more, Matilda snapped out of her stupor.

"Professor?"

"I asked you to read the roll, please pay attention" Matilda felt her face going read.

"Of course" she mumbled before calling out the names of the students. When the students filed out of the classroom the professor called her back

"Here is your timetable"

"Thanks" she turned to go but McGonagall stopped her

"One more thing?" one of Matilda's eyebrows went up questioning her "I know you might be over whelmed by your surroundings I mean a new job with no qualifications, but don't worry you will get the hang of it"

"I don't want you to have the wrong impression it's not like I'm just out of school, I have qualifications just not for a schooling career"

"You're so young sorry to jump to that conclusion, what may I ask did you do?"

"I _caught_ bad guys" McGonagall raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"You were an auror?" she said slowly trying to convince herself

"No" McGonagall was about to speak "I was more efficient" she smirked at the look on the professor's face. "Time for lunch…that is unless, you want me for something?" she asked innocently trying not to laugh at the elder women fear. She strolled out of the class feeling a lot more optimistic about the day.

Down at the Gryffindor table Matilda was quickly learning which students were bad and good.

"Professor the worst is-" but Matilda cut him off

"James I'm only professor in class or around teachers you may call me Matilda"

"Matilda" James said like testing it out. "Matilda the worst is Severus Snape a slimy git from Slytherin" Matilda cringed inwardly at the name and automatically looked around for Dumbledore just to make sure he was safe.

"Matilda? Who are you looking for?" it wasn't James but Sirius; she ignored him calling her by her name.

"I thought I heard someone calling for me" she lied.

The bell went saving her from any more conversation part of her was sorry, but not because she was enjoying herself or anything. The rest of the day went with out a hitch. The girls later that evening had dragged her into some weird girl talk session. Matilda felt herself drifting of until the topic of tattoos came up.

"Do you have any?" the girls had asked. When she said yes they wouldn't let her leave until she had shown them all (A black sun on her wrist and wings on her back with Carpe Diem written above them). The talking went on for a little while longing and it was after twelve by the time she pulled out the familiar green book.

_September 13th 1977_

_Ok not much to write about today. I have grown used to the loud girls. And Professor McGonagall is now appearing to be avoiding me, oh well my loss lol. I had to tutor a Mr Goyle today I am not one who judges, I try to see the potential in everyone but he might just be the dimmest creature I have every met! He and Mr Crabbe are Mr Malfoy's bodyguards he thinks he is so smooth. He tried to charm me today I barely resisted blasting him into oblivion. Barely. Not much other than that today._

_p.s shopping with McGonagall fell through apparently she was sick so Hagrid escorted me to Hogsmeade and I just shopped while he went into the Three Broomsticks for a drink or two actually he was rather drunk when we were heading back I'm just happy he didn't pass out on me. That would have been a tricky situation._

_Until tomorrow _

_A living expectation_

**Ok hoped you liked the chapter not much to write but if you have any questions or suggestions shoot. Keep reading**


End file.
